mufandomcom-20200214-history
The Cherie Monologues by Greenstorm
Late at night or in the dead early hours of the morning, Hiroka-Yin curls up in what silence and privacy she can manage with her stuffed unicorn, Cherie. Sometimes she talks quietly, alternating between guttersnipe Terran and well-spoken French, her words going unheard and unrecorded... I sort of liked Mars, what did you think? Nice beaches, the guys were pretty nice... I wonder what happened to that one guy? He's probably glad I'm out of his hair by now, you think? You can make money on that planet if you want to put out. (giggle) You wouldn't believe it, would you, me making enough to come on some fancy vacation. I wouldn't think I would go for the trees, either, but I got to admit I like the green here. Too bad no one buys, and the money runs out soon. It's so nice here, Cherie. You like it too, right? Warm and all the green. They ain't got no grapes here, but I don't mind that so much with all the other stuff. I only know how to grow grapes, though. After I should go back to Mars, I think. It's better there than on Sanc, it's got the beaches and the guys are nicer mostly. I don't even mind not having the aliens around, but it's kind of lonely like that. A Centauran you can say anything to and they don't get mad, they just ask more questions, so all I got is you to talk to there. I wonder what happened to the people back on Sivad? They ain't starving anymore if you listen to the news, and they got some King or something. I never seen a real King. I ain't going back to the place where I lost all my money and all those fancy people look at me like that, except maybe when I'm rich. I could get rich on Mars, Cherie. I could live somewhere real simple and make money, work real hard all night and maybe save up for a place of my own, and grow grapes. I could work at night and grow grapes and sell them and have enough to go back to Sivad on vacation, maybe, and laugh at all those fancy people in their ugly suits. And maybe I could see the King. I could pay that guy from the legions back for letting me stay there, too. I usually don't mind letting people give me stuff if they really want, but mom always used to say stealing was a sin, and this sort of feels like stealing cause he's too nice to take what I can give him, even if I don't mind. I don't understand guys like that. I rather work where I understand the guys around me, and I can get what I want from them with what I got. If someone won't take what you got you got no choice but to get it free, but then you go around and feel bad. Maybe it isn't so nice anyhow to give stuff like that. Maybe they're going it to feel all high and mighty. Maybe it don't matter anyhow. I know, Cherie, I got what I got and that's that. A couple more days here and maybe I'll go back to Mars before the money's all the way gone. Gotta have money for the smokes even if that guy won't let me back in his house... The girl's mumbling trails off into the even breathing of sleep, while her unicorn watches silently from the crook of her arm. __________________________________________________ __ Some nights it is harder to sleep, and Hiroka-Yin's stuffed unicorn watches her from her bed as she paces in the confined space of her hotel room, back and forth and around the walls like a caged beast or a restless child. Her voice is a low husk, half-heard Terran words reaching out to the bed on a low breath... I don't understand nothing no more, Cherie. I used to think you go get what you want and that's good, and if you got enough to live and maybe a little extra that's what you need. It's getting like the people in church always said though, you got to have more than just money and enough uppers to get you through the night. You know, Cherie, sometimes the guys look at me and they look so happy, they look up at me and it's like I'm some God or something. It mostly happens right before and after they come and then they get up and I got my money and they go away and treat me like sh!t when they see me in the streets. I want someone to look at me all the time like that, you know? I'm not so bad, I'm not really a bad person, I got a bit of a f*cked up life but I'm not so bad, right? But no one never looks at me like that. Do you remember Yoshiki, Cherie, that cowboy on Sivad? He was the only guy I knew mostly that I wasn't out to get money from, though he wanted in my pants like everyone does. He wasn't one of those crazies that wanted to fix me neither, he didn't care about that none. He didn't like me either though. (whines) You know, normal people got other people, Cherie. They got people to take care of them and bring them grapes when they're sick and who don't ignore them on the streets cause they're just some whore. I ain't no normal person and I ain't never gonna be but it would be kind of nice sometimes... I guess I don't got to wait for the morning. Let's go back to Mars, Cherie, and maybe we can find that copper guy who let me sleep in his house. At least he wasn't so bad even if he was trying to fix me like everyone else. (pause, then sudden anger) F*ckers! No whore's gonna fall in love with you cause you think she's so disgusting you need to change her job and pretend like it doesn't exist. You ain't no fairy godmother, and I'd rather you look away from me on the street than you pretend you can change me to your little movie lives. Several minutes later the hotel staff enter to prepare the empty room for the next customer